


I Want To Be Inside Of You

by Writer_by_Heart



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Falling In Love, Gen, Little Dirty, Mostly Sweet, Other, Romance, Short & Sweet, The mystery of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_by_Heart/pseuds/Writer_by_Heart
Summary: I want to be inside of you.I want to be inside of your mouth, to taste your cravings on your tongue.I want you.





	

I want to be inside you.

I want to be inside of your mouth, to taste your cravings on your tongue. I want to figure out how you can talk in words of literature, in ways of poetry, in soft murmurs of love and affection. I want to figure out how your smile is so sweet, so warming to see. How contagious, how uplifting, your laughter is.

I want to be inside of you, to see behind those mysterious eyes. What lies beyond their enchantment? I want to discover how colors of the ocean, blue skies, and gray storms live within them. What gives them their calm waves and raging hurricanes. I want to see the rain collect in these eyes and roll down your cheeks with sad beauty and pained grace.

I want to be inside of your mind. To peek at your creative thoughts and wondrous dreams. To quiet the voices who spit poison with silver tongues. To show you I love you and how amazing you truly are in my eyes. Please don't listen to them sweetheart, please see what I see.

I want to be inside your arms. Hold me close and do not let go. Wrap yourself around me tightly, find comfort and peace in me.

I want to be inside of your heart, to hold a place there, as you do mine. I want to hear the melody of its beat as you lay next to me, playing a soothing lullaby to lull my eyes to sleep. I want to hear it skip, to hear it pound against your chest when I do something you love.

I want to be inside of your soul. Show me how something so bright, so magnificent, and orpically kalon exists. Let my soul touch yours in an elegant dance of us, moving against each other. Our breaths breathed against our cheeks in an 'I love you.' Whispers of 'forever' and sweet nothings. As my hand fits in yours, know you are everything I could ask for and more. As I rest my head against you, know this is where I want to be. As our bodies mold and compress together, know I could never stray from the utopia and oases you are.

I want you.

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, sorry if it was bad.
> 
> Any thoughts?


End file.
